


In Which Ian Is Kinda Okay

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, aw this is like the cutest thing i have ever written, i can't stop smiling, it's fluffy like a cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:18:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck off.'<br/>'Be quiet, I'm telling you how wonderful you are.' Ian kissed Mickey on the forehead. 'Shhhh.'</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian and Mickey being adorable, Ian keeps saying how great Mickey is and Mickey keeps telling him to fuck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ian Is Kinda Okay

'Ah, Mick. You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me.' Ian said, wrapping his arms tighter around Mickey.

'You high?' Mickey asked, twisting in Ian's arms to look up at him.

'No, I'm actually saying that.'

'You think I'm the best thing that ever happened to you? I never treated you half as well as you treated me.' Mickey said, nestling closer to Ian.

'Yeah, well, I got you shot twice and then I fucked off into the army, so I think we're even.'

'Ay, stop talking about that.' Mickey sighed.

'Sorry.' Ian kissed the top of his head. 'You really are though. You're amazing.'

'Fuck off.'

'Be quiet, I'm telling you how wonderful you are.' Ian kissed Mickey on the forehead. 'Shhhh.'

'Just shut up, I'm trying to sleep.'

'Nooo. I want to say this while I'm thinking of it.' Ian started tracing little shapes on Mickey's skin. 'You're caring, and nice, and smooshy inside, even though you don't want people to know.'

'Smooshy?'

'Yeah, I'm still not finished.' Ian kissed Mickey's nose.

'Stop doing that.' Mickey said, batting Ian's face away lightly.

Ian ignored the interruption. ‘You smell incredible all the time. You look good in everything you wear. You’re all cute and little and you give good hugs.’

Mickey had to exercise extreme control over his facial features to stop from smiling. ‘Ian, you can stop now.’

'I love how you're like a little ball of rage, but you're also really happy, and you're not afraid to hit people for me.' Ian sighed and kissed Mickey's cheek. 'You're just such a wonderful person.'

'Fuck off, I am not.'

'Yes, you are. And I love you so so so much.'

'Okay.' Mickey moved his thumb in small stroking motions against the small of Ian's back. 'You can stop now. I get the picture.'

'Do you?'

'Yes.' Mickey murmured into the hollow of Ian's throat, placing a light kiss there. 'You love me and think I'm great.'

'Yeah, well, you are pretty great.'

'So are you.' Mickey smiled, tilting his head up to look at Ian. 'You're kinda okay.'

'That's good to know.' Ian replied, smiling back, and finally -  _finally_ \- placing a kiss on Mickey’s lips.

'Mhmm.'

'You still wanna sleep or are you okay to make out for a bit?'

'I think I can hold off on sleeping for a bit.' Mickey said, putting one hand on the back of Ian's neck and pulling their mouths back together.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83809761834/prompt-ian-and-mickey-being-adorable-maybe-cuddling)._


End file.
